Different Yet the Same
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Fire and Ice are very different....and in some ways they're the same. This is a Digimon yaoi fanfic, so if you don't like it...don't read.


Different Yet the Same  
  
  
  
  
  
Fire, the symbol of life...and yet it's the symbol of destruction. Ice, the symbol of eternal sleep...or even death. They're different, and yet...in some odd way...they were the same. Both were powerful elements...but ice was more of a death symbol than fire was.  
  
Triplemon pondered about this all morning. He remembered the last time he had fought his dark double, Kyokumon.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Triplemon spun his tails around to form a fire blast. Kyokumon instinctively started to counter with his ice blast. Fire and ice met in a raging crash of power. Triplemon's Fire Spin Tail seemed to be deflecting Kyokumon's Ice Spin Tail with ease, but that wasn't to last. Tired from the last of the fight, he started to weaken, and the Ice Spin Tail nearly struck Triplemon.  
  
"Hmm...given up? How pathetic!" Kyokumon smirked, staring down at his light double.  
  
The yellow digimon shakingly stood on his feet, glaring at the blue digimon. "No...I haven't given up." Ignoring the digimon's remark, Kyokumon turned and walked away. "I'll fight you later."  
  
End Flashback:  
  
'Why did he let me live?' That question was on Triplemon's mind all morning. 'I was weakened enough, yet he just...left.' Triplemon was thinking about something. He knew that he and Kyokumon were so different...yet he could still see some sameness between them. They were both equal opponents. They both were very powerful. The only differences were their attribute, color, and attacks.  
  
Identical twin digimon. That's what they were. He'd been told that Kyokumon was no more than a mere dark version of himself, but he wouldn't believe that. 'He didn't kill me...maybe there's some good in him after all.'  
  
'Why did I let him live?' Was the question that Kyokumon was thinking about. He, too, would not understand why he didn't kill Triplemon when he had the chance. "Fire and Ice...worthy opponents of eachother. Triplemon and I are...different and yet, in some ways, we're the same." Kyokumon grew up all alone, and didn't understand certain feelings, such as happiness.  
  
"But still..he was weak enough, and he is my mortal enemy. But why didn't I kill him?!" 'Because you love him.' Kyokumon's eyes widened as he heard a voice from within him. Love? He loved Triplemon? Impossible! Isn't it? He shook his head in denial. "No! I don't! He's my..enemy!" 'He is one whom you envy...love.' Kyokumon still shook his head, believing it to be false.  
  
He finally gave up, and lowered his head. Tears started to form, and he whispered, "I do love Triplemon."  
  
Triplemon sat down next to the fire he had made for the night. He curled up into a ball, and started to doze off. He didn't stay asleep for long, because another digimon was coming near him. Triplemon shot up, and turned to the source of the sound. "Kyokumon!!" Something was different. Normally, Kyokumon's pink eyes were filled with anger...but this time, they were...just plain.  
  
"Triplemon..." He whispered, blushing a little due to the fact that he had called the yellow digimon by his name in front of him for the first time. This caught the other digimon's attention. "What did you just call me?" Kyokumon blinked. "I called you Triplemon, why? What's wrong?"  
  
Triplemon giggled. "Oh nothing. It's just...you never called me that before." "Well it's about time I did." Triplemon had already started to feel uncomfortable. Kyokumon was never this nice. He thought that something must be wrong with him. He walked over, and failed to notice the blue digimon blush. "Hey you feeling okay? You haven't been yourself..."  
  
He didn't know if he should tell him. 'Would he understand? How would he react?' Kyokumon didn't know...he just didn't know.... While he was lost in his own thoughts, Triplemon was shaking him, trying to snap him out of it. When Kyokumon finally snapped out of it, he smiled nervously. 'He never smiled like that.' Triplemon thought. Just as Kyokumon stepped backward, he slid on a rock and fell forward.  
  
In an instant, Kyokumon and Triplemon's lips had met for a few seconds. They stared at eachother, eyes widened, then parted very quickly. Both were blushing madly, Kyokumon the worse. Lowering his head, and then pulling it back up again...Kyokumon whispered, "I love you." Having such hearing, Triplemon over heard it.  
  
"You..love me?" Triplemon wouldn't believe it. 'So that's why he let me live....'  
  
Kyokumon lowered his ears in shame, thinking that Triplemon will reject him. But that never came. Triplemon laughed a little, and said, "I may sound crazy, but I think I love you, too." The other's ears perked and he looked at his double. "You do?" Nodding, Triplemon walked in a cirlce. For what reason, he could not explain.  
  
"Fire and Ice..." Kyokumon started. Triplemon finished, "...are different, yet the same. That matches us, Kyokumon." The two twin digimon looked at eachother in the eyes. The blue digimon shook his head, and then started to leave. "Hey! Where you going?" "Back home. I need to think more about this." With that, the ice digimon had left, leaving Triplemon behind...confused.  
  
The fire digimon thought about what happened. "He loves me...I love him...but a digimon can't fall in love...can they?"  
  
The ice digimon was thinking about the events, too. "I love Triplemon, and yet...he's my enemy...isn't he?"  
  
  
Fire and Ice. They're different in many ways, and they're the same in many ways. They're the perfect enemies, and they're the perfect soulmates.  
  
  
The End   
  



End file.
